


like mother, like daughter

by Astrid_Goes_For_A_Spin



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Daisy's family history, Episode: s03e20 Emancipation, Episode: s07e06 Adapt or Die, F/M, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Medical Experimentation, Podfic, Podfic Linked, Post-Episode: s07e06 Adapt or Die, remembering season 2, remembering season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Goes_For_A_Spin/pseuds/Astrid_Goes_For_A_Spin
Summary: Nathaniel Malick isn't the first person who's tried to steal the power from Daisy's DNA.Daisy thinks about Hive, and the last time someone did this to her.It's so much worse the second time around - but at least she's not alone.PODFIC LINK INCLUDED
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	like mother, like daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I was so fearful they wouldn't talk about the Jiaying comparison (which they did!) and the fact that Daisy's lived through this before (which they didn't...) so I had to do it myself. Also, I was already SO GONE for Daisy/Sousa at this point. SO GONE.
> 
> Podfic here!  
> https://soundcloud.com/g-d-669670974/like-mother-like-daughter
> 
> [Astrid Goes For A Spin](https://soundcloud.com/g-d-669670974) · [like mother, like daughter](https://soundcloud.com/g-d-669670974/like-mother-like-daughter)

Daisy is no stranger to pain.

She remembers falls and punches and broken arms, a clamp and brain surgery and the cold feel of bleeding out from a gut wound, of the edges of hunger and belt buckles from her childhood.

The spinal tap is new. Cutting into her, tearing the lymph nodes right out of her skin - that's new too. 

Daisy is used to needles. She’s used to medical tests and she’s filled more vials with her blood than she can count, but – this is new.

She thinks about her mother, ripped apart on Whitehall’s table and never the same after, and how she’s going to meet the same fate at the hands of a man who should’ve died on a death planet half a century ago.

The last time Daisy sat like this, lay like this, and people took –

She offered.

She remembers Dr. Radcliffe drawing her blood until she had no more blood to give, and making monsters out of men from the secrets in her veins.

She remembers feeling good about it.

She remembers feeling like the pain and the headache and the exploding heart were worth it, that an Inhuman army was worth her body, her life, that _anything_ Hive wanted was.

(She was out of her mind and her choices weren’t her own. She remembers _euphoria_.)

This time is different.

This time, they have to hold her down even though she gasps and can’t quake her way free. This time, the pain and nausea and fear feels insurmountable. This time, Daisy is a different kind of drugged and she is not alone and it’s a hundred – a thousand times worse.

When Radcliffe let her rest, had her diminished blood cells recover between hours draining her dry, Daisy lay in her bunk and worked on her hack into SHIELD's systems, icing the bruises in her inner arms with detachment, knowing soon they’d take all the blood she would ever have, and happily.

Now, they throw her in straw and dirt, and a man who barely knows her – not like Lincoln, who sacrificed himself _in spite of_ knowing her – drags their bodies together so he can comfort her and stroke her hair.

If Daisy were less sick, if she were mobile, she would – say something back, or get her head off his lap.

But his hand is warm and soothing, and he’s determined to keep her alive, and for the first time in a long time – a long time – Daisy feels like…

Daisy is semiconscious, but she knows that Sousa saves her life.

She knows this from experience. Another round, then another round, and if she didn’t end up dead she’d be her mother, broken beyond hope of repair.

Simmons’s face hovers over hers, a pane of glass between them. Distantly Daisy remembers Sousa telling her how he can’t cope with all the new tech and the new SHIELD and the fight that keeps on going, that he wanted off the bus right before they got jumped. (It’s her fault, she made him get off watch, it’s all her fault, it’s always her fault.)

Coolness envelops her as Simmons’s pod sedates her. Daisy tries to look but her eyes aren’t cooperating. No way to know when they’ll jump. No way to know –

She thinks of warm, large fingers in her hair, so gentle, avoiding her swollen neck. She thinks of his voice telling her stories of his own pain, things she only half-remembers because of the drugs, the agony.

Daisy closes her eyes and hopes that Sousa will still be there whenever she wakes up.


End file.
